


An Abysmal Judge of Character

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare, Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: All Lucas North wanted was a quiet drink, when a stranger comes and sits next to him.





	An Abysmal Judge of Character

Lucas North collapsed onto the seat, pint in his hand. It had been a fairly manic week, and it was only Thursday, tomorrow looked as if it was going to be worse than today, and he’d nearly told Harry Pearce exactly what he’d thought of him. Fortunately, Jo Portman had thumped him in the back just as he opened his mouth, which had at least postponed the row, if not completely prevented it. Now all he wanted to do was enjoy a quiet beer before going home.

As he took his first draft, someone slid into the seat next to his. Lucas glared at the intruder, hoping he’d get the message and find somewhere else to sit. He didn’t.

Instead he said, “Lucas North.”

Lucas stiffened. He didn’t recognise the man who apparently knew his name. “Who are you?” Lucas snapped.

“You won’t know me,” the man said. 

Lucas leaned forward threateningly, and the man leant back slightly, before saying, “My name is Duncan, erm, Duncan King? Actually, it’s King Duncan, but that won’t help.”

Lucas snarled, “You want me to refer to you as Your Majesty?”

“No, certainly not. Just Duncan will do fine. You’ve probably heard of me. I’m the one with poor parenting skills, an abysmal judge of character, as you can tell from my appointments of the Thanes of Cawdor, and an awful sense of timing.”

Lucas looked incredulous. “You were the one who was killed by Macbeth? What does that make you, a ghost?”

“Not in the way you think of poor Banquo’s ghost. I’ve got a proper corporeal body and everyone in this pub can see me.”

“Why aren’t you drinking then?”

“I’m not of this time, and I don’t have any coin of the realm.”

Lucas snorted. “So this is just to get a drink out of me.” He felt in his pocket and took out a handful of coins. “Here, go and get yourself a pint.”

Duncan stood up and Lucas watched him make his way to the bar. It was true people must be able to see him, since a couple apologised for banging into him, but at the same time he made it to the bar far quicker than Lucas had managed. 

Lucas doubted Duncan would return once he’d got his drink, but nevertheless when someone asked if the chair was free, he said, “No, he’s coming back. He’s gone to get a drink.”

Shortly afterwards, Duncan did return and sat down. “Thanks for keeping the seat,” he said.

“What else do you want from me, apart from the pint?” Lucas asked.

“Actually, it’s what you want from me.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Well, think about it. Why was I killed?”

“Treachery, ambition.”

“Think of your week. What do you suspect, but haven’t specifically mentioned?”

“Treachery and ambition.”

“Do you see the connection?”

“Okay, I’ll buy it. Care to name a name?”

“That I cannot do. I can only ask questions to enable you to find the name for yourself.”

“Go on then!”

“My killer was given a push by whom?”

“His wife!”

“Do try not to go for the most prosaic answer, we could be here for some time.”

“The three witches then.”

“And were they in fact guilty?”

“Well no, they told him he would be king, and he decided to speed things up, following your announcement your son would inherit the throne.”

“As I said, my sense of timing is awful.”

“So what you’re telling me is we should be looking for three advisors, who we can’t pin anything on, but who are definitely the driving force.” Lucas paused thoughtfully, and then said, “Oh yes!”

He leapt up, and Duncan said, “Going so soon?”

“I have to arrange for Great Birnam Wood to come to Dunsinane Hill. Thank you for your help.”

“Good luck to you.” There was a slight pause, before Duncan added, “Macduff!”

Lucas quirked a smile at him before hurrying out of the pub.


End file.
